Innocent Love
by woomi27
Summary: Seorang yeoja bernama Park Hyura dipaksakan menjadi wakil ketua acara kampus dan berpasangan dengan seorang namja bernama Cha Eunwoo selama 3bulan. Cha Eunwoo, di depan para fansnya ia terlihat ramah.Tapi dibalik itu ia memiliki sifat egois, sangar, dan berhati dingin.Dan, sialnya sifat ini selalu ditumpahkan ke Hyura.Apakah Hyura sanggup?Atau akan terjadi perubahan antara mereka?


Gue selama seharian, ah ralat, selama seminggu harus mengurus tugas kuliah yang jumlahnya bukan main. Ditambah pula gue adalah wakil ketua organisasi acara pesta kampus, ya-dipaksa dosen gini jadinya. Gue sih gak masalah mau jadi pengurus atau nggak. Tapi ini adalah first time gue ngurus acara bersama seorang namja. Sekali lagi, seorang NAMJA. Berbadan tinggi dan menurut mahasiswi lain sih-hm, sangat tampan. Ya, gue akui sih termasuk tampan. Tapi dia bukan tipe gue. Dan, yang bikin sebalnya dia sangat dingin dan egois. Setiap gue ajukan pendapat, dia selalu bilang bahwa ide gue cupu, norak, gak kreatif, dan segalanya yang negatif. UGH. Rasanya pengen gue timpuk itu orang.

Ya, guys. Itu adalah curhatan gue, seorang yeoja bernama Park Hyura. Mahasiswi yang berusaha sendiri di negeri ginseng ini, Korea Selatan. Sebenernya, gue adalah blaster korea-indonesia. Tapi sekarang orang tua gue dan adik gue tinggal di Indonesia.

"Wae. Wae. Kenapa tugas tak pernah musnah. Gue stress, ya Tuhan. Gue gak boleh minum beer, meskipun kadarnya rendah." Letih gue sembari membalikkan halaman tugas.

Jadi gue ini ada di jurusan arsitektur. Sementara, ya seorang namja menyebalkan itu ternyata seumuran gue dan berada di jurusan kedokteran. Gak penting juga sih buat gue.

 _Drrt. Drrt._ Hp gue bergetar di antara kumpulan kertas coretan yang berada di sofa. Heol. Siapa yang menelfon semalam ini?!

11.50 p.m.

" _Oy, tugas acara udah siap belum?!"_

" _Heh. Lu nanya tugas acara? Nanya, huh? Bisa nggak sehari aja bikin gue tenang? Lu kira bikin ide tuh segampang membalikkan telapak tangan? Lu kira gue nganggur kuliah? Gue juga punya tugas ya di jurusan gue. Sorry. Tapi akan gue lakuin walau lu bilang norak!"_

Akhirnya gue bisa melampiaskan ini semua. Huh. Heol. Shit. Dikira tugas arsitektur gampang?! -sepertinya namja itu membuat gue semakin gatal untuk menimpuknya. Sial banget sih gue harus berpasangan sama namja itu. Sebelumnya gue akan menjelaskan siapa namja itu.

Jadi, namja ini berbadan tinggi, berparas tampan, berkulit putih seputih salju, multi-talenta, pintar di jurusan kedokterannya itu, serta yang paling utama dia adalah seorang namja yang dipuja para mahasiswi. Ia bernama Cha Eunwoo. Gue heran, ya gue akui dia tampan, multi talenta, dan pintar. Tapi, shit. Para mahasiswi itu ga bisa lihat sisi jeleknya ya?...jelas jelas dia itu gak pantas untuk dipuja banyak gadis. Secara dia egois, dingin sedingin es kutub, dan bikin orang selalu emosi. Kenapa namja kayak dia harus dipuja banyak gadis sih?! Apa bagusnya? -gue gak habis pikir lagi.

-Time Skip-

Mata gue. Ya Tuhan. Mata gue. Astaga. Harus ya pagi pagi gini bawa dokumen sebanyak ini? Mana mata gue beler banget, astaga. Dan gue belum sarapan pula. Njir, kenapa setiap hari gue selalu sial...

 _GUBRAK! Dan dokumen itu berterbangan hingga beserakan._

Please. Jangan pingsan. Jangan ada drama di antara hidup gue. Gak suka gue.

-UKS-

Gue terbangun dari lelapnya tidur ini. Eh tunggu. KENAPA GUE BISA ADA DI UKS?!

"Lu nabrak dan pingsan. Lu bego atau gimana sih? Jalan tuh pake mata. Bukan pake dengkul."

Ahh-jadi namja menyebalkan ini yang membawa gue ke sini. "Njir, sebel gue sama lu. Lu kira gue pingsan gini gara gara siapa. GARA GARA LU, NJIR. Harusnya gue gak usah ikutan acara beginian."

"Kalau dari awal gak niat, ngapain ikut beginian? Mau jadi orang populer? Sorry. Yang ada lu malah direndahkan. Dan, Hyura-ssi, pulang sekolah ga mau tahu harus ke cafe. Kita bicarain serius itu acara kampus. Awas lu lupa." Sangarnya.

Omongan itu jelas langsung menancap di otak gue layaknya dart yang menancap di papannya. Gue hanya mengiyakan saja. Sudah kebal gue diginiin. "Iya, dasar namja menyebalkan. Sana pergi."omel gue dan tepatlah temen gue datang.

"Hyura-ah...gwaenchanha? Lu gak luka kan?" panik Eunbi. Gue tertawa dan menggeleng pelan. Gue memang baik baik saja. Tapi pikiran gue yang nggak sehat.

"Lu keliatannya stress banget. Emang seberat itu berpasangan dengan Eunwoo-ssi? Bukannya dia ramah ya? Gue sama dia berteman baik lho." tutur Yeori. Gak tahu gue harus seneng apa gimana. Tapi yang gue kenal dari sosok namja itu dia adalah sosok yang egois, menyebalkan, berhati dingin, bahkan merendahkan diri gue. Gak tahu gue salah dimana apa gimana. Dari first impression aja dia udah begini sama gue. Gue salah apa sih sampe harus nerima realita busuk.

"Setahu gue, dia ramah kok ke semua gadis." Jelas Eunbi. Mau ramah atau gak, bukan masalah bagi gue. Yang terpenting kontrak tiga Bulan bersamanya untuk mengurus acara kampus cepat selesai dan gue bisa hidup damai lagi. Itulah yang gue inginkan. Damai. Tanpa ada yang merendahkan diri gue lagi.

-Time Skip-

Suasana yang sangat nyaman di cafe ini. Dilengkapi dengan alunan musik yang lembut membuat gue terasa tenang kembali setelah bergulat dengan tugas kuliah. Tapi mungkin ini akan menjadi mimpi jika gue menikmati suasana di cafe ini. Pasalnya, gue harus berbicara serius dengan...namja menyebalkan.

"Heh! Jangan melamun terus. Sini cepet!" bentaknya. Hm. Iya namja menyebalkan.

"Jadi...mau gimana?" tanyanya pelan. Lah? Tumben? Kok?-"OY!" toyornya.

"Njir, sakit tahu nggak. Lembut dikit napa sama perempuan!" bentak gue. "Cepet ayo bahas!" lanjut gue.

Finally. DIA SETUJU DENGAN USULAN GUE. GINI DONG DARI DULU. Gue lelah nanya mahasiswi tiap jurusan. Mentang-mentang dia menjabat sebagai ketua acara, gak mesti dia harus seenaknya sendiri. Kenapa harus gue yang selalu merasakan pahitnya sebuah kesialan...

((Eunwoo POV))

Gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit kuning langsatnya pulang dengan girang. Dan, ide untuk acara selesai juga. Tinggal menunggu rancangan dari yeoja itu. Gue merasa aneh, kenapa setiap gue memarahinya, menolongnya, dan membuatnya girang seperti tadi, entah kenapa hati gue berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Jangan sampai gue naksir dia. Shit.

 _Drrt. Drrt. "My crush"_

" _Eunwoo-ya...Kenapa lu gak jemput gue hari ini? Wae? Apa karena yeoja yang sering bersamamu itu? Masih lebih baik gue kan dibanding yeoja jelek itu?"_

" _Ngg...Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe. Ya, tadi gue abis ngurusin acara kampus bersama yeoja itu di cafe. Gue lagi banyak urusan, Seolhyun-noona. Akan gue usahakan besok jemput lu deh."_

" _Huft. Okay. Gue tutup. Annyeong."_

Gue merasa nggak enak sama Seolhyun-noona. Tapi entah kenapa juga gue merasa senang di dekat Hyura-ssi. Gue nggak ngerti. Bahkan gue sampai gak fokus dengan tugas kuliah sendiri. Argh. Sial. Shit. Gue nggak ngerti lagi ini kenapa bisa begini...


End file.
